


Take It Easy

by Deathtouch



Series: Enemas and Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Bathroom Use, Crying, Dubious Consent, Enemas, M/M, Manipulation, Men Crying, Multi, Non-Consensual, Open Relationships, Pain, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: ☛ written foroverwatch kinkweek; day three /watersportsenemas"Enemas." Hanzo repeated coolly.Jesse peeled at the beer label with his thumbnail. "You mean, putting water up.. there? For fun?" He asked."Yes, that's exactly what I mean."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to do my other favorite water activity, instead of watersports. please enjoy this enema trash!!
> 
> this fic unbeta'd, my apologies for any errors or mistakes!

The only place in the office that wasn't monitored by security cameras was the elevator bank. Lucio didn't even know why they had security cameras here. The only one who watched them was the nosy receptionist, and the only thing she did with the footage was spy on people.

Employees weren't permitted to be on their personal phones at their desks. Most people broke that rule, but if the manager caught him he'd get a write up. Lucio had gotten this far without any write ups and he didn't want one today. It was better to be safe than sorry so went out to stand by the elevators and text.

Lucio wasn't sure when he realized he wasn't alone. He glanced up from his phone to see Jesse, one of the legal assistants. Country western. Lucio wasn't proud of if, but he knew most of the people around the office by their music taste and not their name. Jesse was okay, though. He liked classic country. He had a soft spot for Dolly Parton and he could croon an incredibly charming version of "King of the Road" by Roger Miller. Lucio would take that over those idiot white guys in the real estate department who thought Garth Brooks was the epitome of music.

"Hey," Jesse smiled at him.

"Hey," Lucio smiled back, thumbs still texting even as he wasn't looking down at his screen.

"Say, uh, you're pretty friendly with that Hanzo guy in management, right?" Jesse asked.

Pretty friendly? Lucio snorted a laugh. He checked his text to see if there were any typos before sending it off and then he slid his phone into his back pocket. "Yeah I guess you could say that." He was sort of fucking Hanzo, not sort of friendly with him. Lucio didn't feel the need to announce that out loud though. 

"You think maybe he'd be interested in a guy like me?" Jesse asked. His brown skin turned dusty red with a blush. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and glanced towards the elevator doors like they were real interesting.

Oh. He was so sweet and so clueless. Lucio felt his heart flop in his chest. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to let Jesse down easy here. Then again, maybe he wouldn't have to. Lucio and Hanzo did sort of have an open relationship. The open kind of relationship that sometimes included a third person.

"Maybe." Lucio said with a gentle shrug. "He and I are getting drinks after work today. You should come talk to him, see what he has to say."

The look of surprise on Jesse's face told Lucio everything he needed to know. Jesse had not expected this to work. He brightened suddenly, straightening up his posture a little. "Really?"

"Yeah," Lucio had to laugh again. He had never spared a second glance at Jesse before but the guy was actually kind of cute in a supremely eager sort of way. Lucio had been like that too once. Before he met Hanzo. "You're pretty open minded, right?"

"Huh?" Jesse itched the back of his head. "Sure I am. But, uh, how do you mean?"

"Nevermind." Lucio decided he ought to get back to work. He started walking towards the hallway. "Just bring an open mind to the bar, that's all."

 

* * *

 

 

"You're into what?" Jesse asked, blanching a little.

He didn't really belong here, in a bar like this. He always sort of stood out at work by wearing pressed jeans and black cowboy boots and these hideous tartan button downs. Technically it was all within dress code but all the other guys at the office wore blazers or business casual. Certainly no cowboy boots.

He stood out even more here at the bar. It was an ultra modern kind of place with slick white marble tables and silver accents. The appetizers from the happy hour menu came out deconstructed. The drinks were served in odd shaped decanters or square metal glasses. Jesse looked entirely out of place drinking a bottled beer, sitting with his boots tucked on the wrung of his stool.

"Enemas." Hanzo repeated coolly.

Jesse peeled at the beer label with his thumbnail. "You mean, putting water up.. there? For fun?" He asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Lucio could see Hanzo's shoulder shift. He knew he was grabbing Jesse's thigh under the table. He didn't have to look down there to see it. Lucio took a sip of his vodka soda and watched it all play out. Had he been this shocked when Hanzo first took him out for drinks? Probably.

"You two, together." Jesse glanced at Lucio nervously before looking up at Hanzo. "You do enemas?"

Hanzo smiled. He had a pretty smile. "We do."

"You might like them." Lucio offered, stirring his drink with his straw. "You won't know 'till you try."

"No." Jesse uttered quietly. "I guess I won't know 'till I try."

 

* * *

 

 

"He just needs a little convincing." Lucio assured.

"Ah, your probably right." Hanzo agreed, digging around in the drawer where they kept their enema equipment. Well, some of it. They had a lot.

Lucio slid back on the mattress, moving to lay his head down on the pillows. He wiggled and shifted until he was completely comfortable, neck angled properly, head resting perfectly. He spread his legs wide and reached down to stroke his cock into hardness.

"How about the colon tube tonight?" Hanzo asked innocently.

Lucio's gut twisted, like he's been punched. He looked out at Hanzo standing at the end of the bed. He was so pretty. He usually wore his long black hair up at work and seeing it down made Lucio's heart flutter. There was a reason he completely fell for this guy, and looks had a lot to do with it.

"Hanzo..."

Hanzo took the thick white tube out of the dresser drawer. It was nearly three feet long and about an inch in diameter. Lucio had never been able to take more than a foot and a half of it before the excruciating pain became overwhelming. Taking an enema nozzle or a six inch cock was one thing, but taking three feet of hose up into his guts was different. They did procedures like that in hospitals under anesthetic. Hanzo still expected Lucio to do it here in their bedroom, though.

"You're getting better." Hanzo added. "All you need is a little practice."

"Maybe we could take it easy tonight." Lucio suggested hopefully. He'd stopped stroking himself and held his half hard cock in his hand.

"We took it easy last night." Hanzo reminded him.

Yeah, if a high volume coffee enema was anyone's idea of easy than they were out of their minds.

Hanzo sat down on the edge of the bed, mattress dipping with his weight. In one hand he still had the thick white tubing. With the other he reached out, spreading his warm palm over Lucio's tender lower belly.

Hanzo had big hands. His knuckles were thick and his fingers were calloused in places from all the archery he did when he was younger. His touch was always gentle though. Despite the large muscles of his arms he was tender and soft. It was the enemas and colon tubes that caused the pain. Never Hanzo.

"How about, you take it easy on me tonight and I'll convince Jesse McCree to come play with us." Lucio said, bargaining. He felt butterflies fluttering in his tummy when Hanzo trailed his pale white fingers across it. Goosebumps raised up on Lucio's flesh. Hanzo was thinking about it, really considering.

"Alright." He decided after a moment. "A nice little bulb enema tonight then."

Aha, Lucio wasn't falling for that. There had to be a catch. He cocked up an eyebrow.

"With just a touch of glycerin in it." Hanzo said, smirking. For him, a touch of glycerin meant an entire bulb full. "And you'll have Jesse convinced by tomorrow?"

The glycerin would be torture but he'd take an ass on fire than a tube up in his intestines any day.

"Alright." Lucio agreed.

He would start in on Jesse first thing tomorrow morning.

 

* * *

 

 

"Do they hurt?" Jesse asked awkwardly. He was blushing just a little.

"No." Lucio lied, than instantly felt guilty about it. "I mean. Yeah, kinda. But you might as well ask if anal hurts. At first it kinda does, but it also feels really good."

Jesse seemed to consider this. He was eating a microwave meal. It was one of those ones that were specifically marketed to men. 'Hungry Man's Dinner' or something with the logo in red military font in front of a big picture of meat. It seemed excessively large for a microwaveable meal, but Jesse was packing it away easily.

Lucio had already finished his lunch. The break room was empty and this was as good a place to chat as any in the office. If one of their coworkers walked in they would switch over to talking about sports or the weather. Since they both took late lunches no one else had bothered them yet.

"It's just like," Jesse pushed his food around with a plastic fork as he spoke. "Hanzo's so pretty you know? I'm scared but I kind of want to try it. For him."

Lucio knew exactly what Jesse meant. He smiled softly. "He really likes you."

Jesse's head jerked up and he looked at Lucio in disbelief.

Lucio nodded knowingly and continued. "We were talking about you last night. He wants you to join us. Even if it's just the once. Even if you don't end up liking enemas at all."

"I never did one before... had one... took one or whatever." Jesse said, stating the obvious. "I'll look like a clueless idiot."

"No way," Lucio disagreed. "Enemas are Hanzo's favorite thing. He likes sharing them with new people. He'd be more than happy to show you the ropes. No one will think you're clueless or an idiot."

There was a quiet moment where Jesse shoveled a few bites of food in his mouth and thought about it. He wiped his face with a nearby napkin and leaned back, shirt stretching taut over his belly. He was a thicker guy with a big middle. It would take a lot of water to show a bulge with him. Not like Lucio who showed a bump after one quart. Hanzo would love to fill him up.

"What about you?" Jesse asked, surprising him.

"What do you mean?" Lucio asked in return, drawing his eyes away from Jesse's soft belly to look the guy in the face instead.

"You two are together.. if we do this it'll be the three of us. Right? How do you feel about all this."

Lucio softened a little, charmed that Jesse had even bothered to ask. They had brought in others for threesomes before. Usually it was some else fawning over Hanzo and his good looks, his long hair, his thick muscles, his pink lips, his intricate tattoos. Those people didn't often care about Lucio at all. It was a nice surprise to find that Jesse was different.

"I'm happy when Hanzo's happy." He said after a moment. "I think you would really make him happy."

 

* * *

 

 

Lucio sat on the bed, picking at fuzz on the purple towel that had been laid out. They had plastic covers for the mattress. They had taken off all the sheets and pillows just in case there were any spills tonight. Lucio wasn't likely to make a mess but Jesse, maybe.

Lucio could hear them in the bathroom. Hanzo was giving Jesse a little eight ounce bulb to start out with, just to flush out any waste. Then they would move on to the big stuff. Hanzo was planning to give them both high volume enemas. Lucio knew he could take it just fine, but he worried about Jesse. That was a lot to handle for his first time.

"There," Hanzo's warm voice was muffled by the time it reached Lucio from across the hall. "Not so bad was it?"

"Feels weird." Jesse muttered in reply.

Lucio picked at more fuzz. The towels they had laid out were thick, extra absorbent. He tried not to be too jealous of Hanzo and Jesse having their alone time together. Three was a crowd in their cramped bathroom. It was better that he wait in the bedroom, out of the way.

Lucio's eyes lifted when he heard the door squeak open. Hanzo whisked in silently. Jesse was probably expelling the enema, and that was better left done alone. Hanzo bent at once, capturing Lucio's slack mouth in a sudden, heated kiss. It took a moment for Lucio to kiss back.

"He's perfect." Hanzo whispered, more than aware that the walls were thin in their apartment and that Jesse would hear them if he spoke too loud. His eyes were glittering, and he couldn't stop smiling.

Lucio smiled too. "I'm glad." He whispered back. He reached out for Hanzo's hand. "Take it easy on him tonight, he might actually come back."

"You, always wanting to take it easy." Hanzo laughed and leaned in to kiss Lucio again. His bristly goatee scratched over the soft skin of Lucio's face. His lips tasted so sweet.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse was uniquely beautiful naked. He had fuzzy brown hair that covered his body, and an extremely charming trail of hair from his navel to his cock and balls. He was a little stocky and thick with fat in some areas, but he had functional muscles too. His chest especially was about as big around as a barrel. He was pretty similar to Hanzo in that regard. Hanzo also had thick muscles and a broad chest, but he had not deigned to get naked so his shape was hidden under a layer of clothing. Lucio felt so tiny in comparison to the two of them.

Jesse was clearly nervous but his cock was hard. He was uncut and thick. Lucio wouldn't mind taking him for a ride, but Hanzo had other plans. He showed Jesse where to get on his hands and knees on the mattress beside Lucio. They were in the same position, shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip on all fours. Hanzo had quite the view from where he was standing.

"Allow me to lube you up first." Hanzo said from behind them.

Lucio didn't bother looking over his shoulder but Jesse glanced back. Hanzo was standing beside the metal coat rack they were using as an enema stand. It was certainly tall enough, and it could bare the weight of two four quart enema bags with ease. Plus when guests came over no one thought twice about seeing a coat rack in the room.

Lucio heard the click of the lubricant bottle. He was pretty familiar with the sound by now. He knew to relax all over. A second later he felt Hanzo's hand at his backside. He didn't waste any time teasing, he slipped his finger right into Lucio's hole.

Jesse hissed in pain.

Lucio glanced over at him and realized Hanzo was lubing them both up at the same time. Lucio got an enema damn near every night so a poke of Hanzo's finger felt like nothing to him. Jesse wasn't quite as practiced.

"Relax." Lucio whispered to him. "Just breathe." He offered a comforting smile to go with his words but Jesse was wincing too much to see it.

"You're so tight, Jesse." Hanzo commented. He was sliding his finger in and out of Lucio's hole as he spoke, a peculiar and pleasurable sensation. Lucio had no doubt he was doing the same thing to Jesse. Their bodies probably felt completely different. When Hanzo pulled his hand back the air in the room felt cool on the wet lube now covering Lucio's hole.

"Ready?" Hanzo asked him. To his surprise, Hanzo was starting with him first. him first.

Lucio nodded his head. He felt the lubed up enema nozzle at his entrance. It was a smaller nozzle, not particularly big or long. He and Jesse were getting the same treatment, right down to the exact same nozzle. Jesse's inexperience dictated the size. It was weird, Lucio was so used to the big nozzles and tubes that they usually used. It surprised him just how easy the nozzle slipped inside.

"Let's get you started." Hanzo said happily.

The hose that connected the four quart bag of water to the nozzle currently sticking out of Lucio's ass was pinched off with a clamp. Hanzo took the clamp away and water began flowing into Lucio's body. He could feel the warmth of it spreading throughout his belly.

It felt nice, actually. Lucio was used to taking more difficult enemas than this. Water filled with stinging soap or glycerin. Milk or coffee instead of water. Huge colon tubes that forced their way through the curves of his intestines. This was actually... nice.

Hanzo busied himself with inserting Jesse's enema nozzle next. He required a little more instruction. Hanzo told him to bare down. Lucio could hear another audible hiss as the nozzle slid home. Jesse had probably never bottomed before, either that or he was out of practice. He wasn't taking these insertions too well. The enema would be hard on him, but he'd make it through. He was a tough guy.

"I'm going to start the water now." Hanzo told him warmly. There was a quiet click as he released the clamp from other hose.

Lucio stared curiously at Jesse's face, searching it for a reaction. He didn't do anything at first. He was wincing slightly from the nozzle going in, that expression hadn't gone away. It didn't change to something worse though. Not immediately.

"Ouh!" Jesse cried out gruffly after a long moment. His hand went to his belly. "Fuck. Ah-fuck!"

Hanzo was stroking his backside, thick fingers soothing the soft flesh of Jesse's lower back and cheeks. "It's alright. Relax."

Lucio tried to remember what it was like taking his first enema. Hanzo had made him get on his hands and knees on the bathroom floor, before plastic mattress covers were part of their play. He'd been a little scared, of course. He remembered having to go to the bathroom pretty badly, and the real torture was that he was right next to the toilet.

"I don't like this." Jesse groaned.

Lucio felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"It's good for you." Hanzo chimed in, as if that had anything at all to do with whether Jesse enjoyed it or not. "It'll clean you out so well."

Something must have happened because Jesse jerked suddenly, his whole body flinching. Lucio turned his head to see. Hanzo had his hand on Jesse's big tummy. He was kneading the tender flesh with his thick fingers, sloshing around all the water inside.

"Stop that!" Jesse said through grit teeth, reaching to push Hanzo's hand away. "It hurts."

Hanzo only laughed, allowing his hand to be pushed back. "Don't be such a baby." He teased Jesse. "Lucio's taken more water than you. His belly's already bulging. You don't see him complaining, do you?"

Lucio was surprised to suddenly be called out. He felt his nose and cheeks flush warm. Jesse looked at him warily and when he spotted the beginnings of a bulge that was growing in Lucio's gut his eyes went wide. Seeing it on someone else, and then realizing it was going to happen to him seemed to strike a sort of fear in him.

"S'okay." Lucio smiled. "It doesn't hurt."

It didn't hurt. Not really. He felt full, and a little bit like he needed the bathroom, but it didn't hurt. Then again he'd had plenty of practice.

Jesse opened his mouth to say something but ended up crying out instead, a shocked noise of anguish. A cramp. Yeah, the enema was going to be really hard on him. Lucio hoped he was tough enough to make it through.

 

* * *

 

Jesse was crying.

Hanzo had stopped the flow of his enema three times. There had only been one major spill, and most of it was sopped up by the towels under Jesse's knees.

Lucio felt bad for him. He knew how relentless a high volume enema could be, he'd taken plenty in his life. Hanzo wasn't entirely great at offering comfort either, he was more interested in pushing limits.

It was hard to feel bad for Jesse when his own stomach was starting to ache though. Lucio had taken almost all of his four quart bag. Cramps raced across his belly. His stomach was completely swollen and distended. He desperately wanted to release the enema, but still he found it in himself to reach out and take Jesse's hand.

"It's okay, Jesse." Lucio told him, words barely audible over the sound of Jesse crying.

He cried the way tough men do. His face twisted up and tears leaked down his cheeks. He made more noise gasping in for breath than whimpering or moaning out. He seemed to appreciate the kind gesture of having a hand on his own. Jesse manage to lace their fingers together and squeeze. His own knuckles turned pale.

Lucio closed his eyes through another twist of pain in his guts. He breathed through it. Over Jesse's soft cries he heard the noise of his enema bag gurgling to an end. He'd taken all the water. God, finally. It was almost over.

"Ready to let it out, Jesse?" Hanzo asked, stroking his fingers down Jesse's spine.

Jesse sobbed, and nodded his head. He squeezed Lucio's hand. Hanzo had already taken the nozzle out of him. That's when the big spill had occurred. Poor Jesse didn't realize he was supposed to hold all that enema water inside of him and he'd spent the last ten minutes crying his eyes out trying not to make another mess on the towels.

"Lucio will take you to the bathroom." Hanzo decided. He slipped the thin nozzle from Lucio's ass, almost unnoticed.

Lucio winced in pain as he shifted into a kneeling position. Gravity pulled all the water inside of him down, and a sudden urgency to release it all overtook him. Lucio fought it. Jesse needed to be taken care of first. Lucio pulled on his hand.

"C'mon." He said softly. "It's almost over, Jesse. Come on."

 

* * *

 

 

Lucio rubbed Jesse's belly as he expelled the water. There was no dignity in getting rid of an enema. Jesse seemed to be handling it pretty well though. He probably craved relief more than pride. He was still crying, shoulders shuddering with each sob.

"It's okay." Lucio told him again and again. "It's okay. Let it out. You're okay now."

He circled his palm over Jesse's slowly deflating tummy.

Lucio's own belly was still full. It ached, and he had to be careful how he bent or shifted his weight. He had half a mind to seat himself over the edge of the tub and expel the enema down the drain but that just seemed to unrefined. He would wait his turn. Hanzo usually made him hold his enemas for a long time anyway. He could handle it.

"Why'd you tell me to do this?" Jesse asked, sobbing. "It hurts."

Lucio instantly felt guilty. Jesse was the one who wanted to do this. He was the one who wanted to impress Hanzo. Well, this was what Hanzo liked. He liked nasty enemas that caused lots of pain. Still, Lucio was the one who had done all the convincing. He felt a little bad about it now. He thought Jesse could handle it.

"Don't you feel better now?" Lucio asked hopefully. "Now that you're getting rid of it?"

"No." Jesse told him, and another rush of water escaped him.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Lucio was done in the bathroom, the bedroom had been cleaned up as well. Jesse was sitting sullenly on the center of the bed. The towels had been exchanged for a warm comforter. The coat rack had been returned to the corner of the room. The four quart bags and tubing were sitting in the bathroom sink, waiting to be cleaned.

"It wasn't all bad, was it?" Hanzo asked.

"It was pretty fuckin bad." Jesse muttered, rubbing his red eyes.

"Well I'm proud of you for seeing it through." Hanzo told him.

Lucio watched as Jesse looked up, chasing those words. Chasing that approval. Lucio understood. He'd been there a thousand times. Whenever he agreed to try a new enema recipe, or take one more liter than he ever had before, or try the colon tubes one more miserable time. Anything to make Hanzo happy. Anything to make Hanzo smile.

"We can do something else now. Anything you want." Hanzo allowed.

A treat for good behavior.

Lucio climbed onto the mattress. He crawled across to where Jesse was sitting. He reached out thoughtlessly to tuck back a strand of Jesse's brown hair. Jesse looked at him and frowned gently.

"I don't know." Jesse said. "I can't think of anything else I want to do now."

Hanzo and Lucio exchanged a look. "We can." Lucio said out loud, voicing the thought they were both sharing in that moment.

"Lay down." Hanzo told him. "On your belly."

Jesse stared at him warily for a moment before sighing big. He curled into his side and laid down like he was told. Lucio guided Jesse's head to his bare thigh, allowing him to rest it there. He stroked Jesse's hair. It was damp with sweat.

"Now that your all clean," Hanzo reached out to spread Jesse's ass cheeks with both of his big hands. "You ass is perfect for eating."

He dutifully buried his face between those spread cheeks, immediately eliciting a noise from Jesse in response. Lucio smiled down at him. He imagined the sensation of Hanzo's bristly goatee, and the soft skin of his lips, the wet heat of his tongue. Jesse was lucky. He deserved this.

"Touch yourself." Lucio whispered to Jesse, just a little suggestion to help him enjoy it more.

Jesse did. His face still looked pained, but in the end he came with Hanzo's tongue buried half way up his ass.

 

* * *

 

Lucio leaned back against the wall of the elevator bank, thumbs flying over the keyboard of his phone as he typed. He would go back to his desk in a minute. He glanced up when he realized he wasn't alone. Someone was actually coming to use the elevator.

Jesse went to push the down button, a couple of quarters in his palm. He was probably going down to the lobby to buy a cup of coffee. Coffee enemas were a much better way to caffeinate. Lucio knew this from experience. Hanzo loved loading him up with a nice high volume coffee enema and keeping him awake all night for more colonic play.

Lucio didn't say that of course, he just smiled.

Jesse didn't seem to want to look him in the eye.

"Hanzo and I miss you." Lucio said innocently. It was true. Jesse probably hadn't had the best time, but Hanzo had definitely enjoyed himself. What made Hanzo happy made Lucio happy too.

Jesse hesitated, awkwardly jangling the coins in his hands. "Yeah." He muttered thoughtfully, like that was a response that made any kind of sense. "Yeah, okay."

"If you ever want to come over again..." Lucio let his words trail off.

The elevator arrived with a timely ding. Jesse shuffled along in his black cowboy boots to go stand in the opening doorway. He hesitated.

"You think... if I did come around and try doing enemas again... you think he would take it easy on me?"

Lucio smiled softly. "Yeah, maybe." He lied.

**Author's Note:**

> please check out [this awesome mcreyes charity event](https://mcreyes4charity.tumblr.com/) i'm involved it before it ends on july 28th 2018 :)
> 
> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
